simtvfandomcom-20200213-history
Michael Collins
Michael Collins is a main character on the SimTV mystery show Outbreak. Child Hood As a child with his mutated face Michael found it extremley difficult to cope as kids bullied him constantly over his apperance and his teachers didn't know how to handle the situation. Michael asks his teacher if he's a freak and she tells him that there's no such thing despite the fact she thought his apperance made him odd. Later that day when Michael goes home to his Grandfather he asks him if he's a freak, he tells Michael he hates that word and that Michael is no different than any other child his age, he tells Michael to never ask questions like that again and he that he loves him and that he should never forget that. (1x03 The Little Freak) Early 2000's In July 2002, Michael recieved a visit from a doctor who informs him that his ill grandfather had terminal cancer and that there is nothing they could do for him. Michael however is in denial and tells the doctor he has no idea how to break the news to his grandfather. However as his grandfather is seen healthy and alive in the present time (2010) it's unknown if the doctors were wrong or if Michael's grandfather's cancer miraculously was beaten. (1x03 The Little Freak) In April 2004, Michael visits a person who had reccently died and whose body is being held in a coffin at a church. The Vicar questions Michael about how he knows the deceased but Michael decides not to speak about it and leaves. On his way out Michael meets a woman called Dana who asks Michael how he knew her old friend. Michael tells her the deceased meant nothing to him and he walks away saying goodbye to her as he did so. As he was out of his earshot Dana says "Goodbye Michael" revealing she has knowledge of him and his relationship to who is in the coffin. (1x03 The Little Freak) Series One Michael is first seen accepting a visit from his plastic surgeon, he invites him in and becomes furious and upsets when he is told no work can be done on his mutated face. The surgeon apolgises and leaves. Michael is later seen shouting saying he's enough whilst he kicks and breaks an old dollhouse. (1x01 The Beginning: Part 1) In the following episode, Michael calls a helpline for people who feel like ending their lives. Michael refuses the help and hangs up. He grabs a knife from the kitchen in order to harm himself but somebody turns up banging on his door and shouting for help. He opens the door and finds a young woman called Raven Darkhome seriously injured and unconcious outside his flat. He calls an ambulance for help. (1x02 The Beginning: Part 2) Soon after Michael is seen at the hospital asking doctors on Raven's condition who tell him that she was badly beaten and the fact she had managed to run to Michael's apartment is a miracle and it just saved her life. Michael begins to confess to a nurse about his recent feelings of self-harming but a doctor interupts telling the nurse she's needed as a paitents heart has stopped beating. She excuses herself and leaves as Michael sighs to himself. On his way home a woman walks up to him asking where the nearest subway station is, Michael turns round to show her but she gasps in horror and runs away when she sees his face causing Michael to become even more upset. Later Michael rings the same suicide helpline again and speaks to the same woman, he tells her that Raven turned up seriously injured when he tried to harm himself last time and the woman tells him that perhaps its a sign he shouldn't do anything to himself. Michael ends the phonecall soon after and picks up a knife again not knowing if the woman had only said that because it was her job as he's about to cut himself somebody else knocks on the door. Michael can't believe it and soon awnsers where he meets his new sweet neighbour Katherine who reveals to him that she is completely blind. Michael tells her about his mutatated face and she is not affected by it, the two then arrange to have coffee. Despite this Michael again picks up the knife and begins to cut his hand, however a voice tells him to put it down right away. Michael turns and notices that his grandfather had just walked in. (1x03 The Little Freak) Triva *Michael's promo picture is a different sim than what is seen in the show. It was different to avoid the spoilers surrounding his apperance. *Out of all the main characters Michael has only so far met Raven. Unanswered Questions *Why is his face mutated? **Has it always been like that since he was born or did someone or something cause it later in life? *Why does he take his anger out on an old dollhouse? **As the dollhouse has been seen throughout Michael's life so far how is it significant? *Who are his parents? **Are they still alive? If so, where are they? *How is his grandfather still alive when he had terminal cancer in 2002? **Was the doctors wrong or did a miracle happen? *Who was the deceased woman in the coffin? **How is she linked to Michael? **How is she linked to Dana? *How does Dana know who Michael is?